User blog:Zathsu/Bloon To Fist- Chapter 4: Left For Dead
How long has it been? Days? Weeks? Months? How long have we been searching? -Ezio's mind. It's only been a few hours! -Altiar's mind. Hey, its my turn to get the pre-dialouge thoughts! -Ezio's mind. Karnok: So... we've been standing here for a half-an-hour. What do we do now? Ezio: Keep going down the range. There is no point in staying here. Altiar: Do you happen to know where the Priest Monkey lives? Karnok: You're lucky that Neverest supplies one of THE BIGGEST wizardry villages of all time. He happens to live in the same town as I do! Ezio: Great! Lead the way! (The six start marching towards the North. As they talk, Ezio wants to learn more...) Nimbus: What's the name of this town anyway? Karnok: Argania. It is well known for it's large mana pools and arcane gems. Ezio (Butting in): Do you have some sort of map or something? Karnok: I sure do! (He lifts his hand and a map forms out of thin air. Yivus walks up beside them). Yivus: You are an excellent sorcerer. Karnok: Why thank you. (He bows). Ezio: How do you know all this? Karnok: I had devoted my... (trips on a rock. Gets up and brushes himself off). Karnok: I had devoted my life to learning everything there is to know about magic. You can ask the citizens of Argania. I would spend hours in the archives, studying every book and reading every passage, making sure to take in as much as I could... (Karnok is interrupted again, this time by a chain lightning blast arcing between all six of them). Altiar: WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!!!??? Karnok: I... I didn't. (He pulls back, innocently). Ezio: Then there is only one more explanation... (Yivus stares up to see bloons on the cliffs to their sides). Yivus: Magenta Bloons! Ezio: Exactly. Nimbus: They abuse magic the same way as Slyvia. You don't think... Altiar: I do think... I LEFT THAT PIZZA IN THE OVEN TOO LONG! (Throws his hands to his head in a panic) Hopefully my house isn't on fire. Meanwhile... (An image of a burning monkey hut on fire appears) Karnok: No! Not that! Although your house is probably burning... I'm thinking those bloons are summons of Slyvia. Ezio: From what I've seen of her, she incorrectly uses magic. Magenta Bloon Leader: Ah... the weaklings. I will be glad to finally return you to my master. I shall be paid handsomely for returning your heads to him, supposedly not with the rest of your bodies, correct? (Altiar barely catches five Magenta Bloons through the blizzard, dropping off an unconciess Red Bloon covered in bandages. Three of the Magenta Bloons line up with their leader, and fire thin bolts of arcane energy at them,). Karnok: Watch out! Those bolts are deadly! (His hands glow grey, and a wall made of metal, sprouts from the ground). Ezio: Thanks! We appreciate it. Karnok: What about the guy with the orange bandana OVER his ninja mask? He hasn't said anything in a while. Altiar: Ah, that's Ignus. He's the strong but silent type. Karnok: Well then... Magenta Bloon Leader: Break through the wall, men! (The Magenta Bloons begin to fire thicker beams, but get worn out because of the mana consumption). Karnok: Can't melt through steel? Then you are not a true wizard! (He laughs after this). (Despite the brute force of their spells, the Magenta Bloons crash to the floor in exhaustion). Altiar: We should probably go check out that unconciess Red Bloon! Karnok: Good idea. He doesn't look to well. Even if he is hostile, he is just a simple Red Bloon! (The five assassins climb nimbly up the face of the cliff, as Karnok creates a pillar of rock under his feet to elevate himself. Ezio picks up the Red Bloon and begins to shake him,). Ezio: WAKE UP! WAKE UP! (slaps the Bloon across the face. It opens two pure blue eyes, which scares Ezio). Outcast Bloon: Where... where am I? Nimbus: You're in Neverest Mountains! What do you last remember. Outcast Bloon: Being beat up by a group of Magenta Bloons... and just before that, the king exiled me. (He spoke in a soft, higher voice, almost that of a child). Altiar: Do you think Electro and Slyvia are in a partnership? Karnok: It seems so... the only way this bloon could have been beaten up by bloons taking orders from Slyvia, is if they were working with eachother. Outcast Bloon: Can you spare any money? I have a family, that were also scattered across the mountains. I'm willing to work an arrangement. I will do anything to help them! Ezio: If you work with us, I'll pay you... 20 Monkey Money an hour. Outcast Bloon: I think that sounds fair. I would shake hands with you if I had any. By the way, you can call Alex. Altiar: So that makes seven of us. This just gets better and better! Ezio: Except for the fact that I'm losing hard earned cash!!! Altiar: That too, To tell you truth, that kind of makes smile. Nimbus: You haven't done that in ages! You've always been so serious about everything. Altiar: No no no, IGNUS is the one that's serious about everything. (They all just nod in agreement, before Ezio returns them to the topic). Ezio: So how far is the village? (Mainly addressing Karnok). Alex: What village? Nimbus: Argania. Alex: Oh, I know that place! It's jut up this mountain, in that strange complex, where the mountains collide. Karnok: See? This guy knows what i'm talking about! (High fives Alex) Alex: OW! MY FACE! (The seven travel up the mountain towards massive gates made of rock. Shouting can be heard from inside). Magenta Bloon 1: Give us all the magical resources you have! (A nearby drill with a tank on the back can be seen sucking up Mana Pools). Monkey Wizard: We will never give you our power! (The mage launches some fireballs at the leading Magenta Bloon). Altiar: I think we should help him. Yivus: Oh really? Karnok: After we save the village, we must find Tylak! (The five assassins sprint foward and throw shurikens popping five of the Magenta Bloons! Realizing what just happened, the sixth bloon turns arround) Magenta Bloon 6: This will not go unnoticed! We are already sending a message into Electro's thoughts. Meanwhile... get them. Karnok: I don't think so. (His hands flash purple, and a lightning bolt strikes from the air,). Monkey Wizard: Karnok! It's good to see you again. (The Magenta Bloons line up and begin to launch explosive purple fireballs). Magenta Bloon 8: Our immunity to magic prevents this town from doing anything! Altiar: I think you forgot we're here. (Jumping out from behind the gates). Magenta Bloon Leader: I think you forgot THEY'RE here! (Three MOABs fly over the mountain, and ready thier cannons). Magenta Bloon Leader: Hahahahahahahahahahaha! STAY TUNED FOR CHAPTER 5! Category:Blog posts